


Blast from the past (Germany x Reader)

by kfleming



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Friends, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:58:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kfleming/pseuds/kfleming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You go to Hetalia High School and recently transferred there from another school. While wandering through the halls trying to find your class you bump into someone who you thought you would never see again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blast from the past (Germany x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> My sister gave me the suggestion to do this (she says reader inserts are highly popular but i'm not sure)

"Oh great, another year of being the new kid. Just what I've always wanted." You thought as you walk through the doors of your new high school. "I hope I can manage to find some decent friends." After several minutes wandering around, you managed to figure out the route to the attendance office to pick up your new schedule. " Hi, my name is (F/N L/N) and I 'm the new transfer student here to pick up my schedule." You said as you walked up to the small window with who you assumed was a lady, but could not tell due to the horribly dim lighting in the room. " AH yes, I was wondering when you'd arrive! I'll just be a moment, let me go fetch it." Standing there awkwardly, you watched her waddle her way into the darkness and shortly return with a small piece of paper that had all your classes, locker combination and I.D number. "Here you go! You have locker 15B; That is upstairs in the third hallway to the left." 

You silently went and walked to your designated locker, but there was only one problem...you were lost."Uggghhh where the frick frack am I ? I know that lady said upstairs but was it the third hallway to the right or left?" You then decided to give up and sat against the wall and laid your head on your knees with a sigh of defeat. "Hey, do you need some help?" With a small yelp in surprise you jump up to accidentally bump heads with the mysterious person. "Owwwww....that really hurt....OH MY GOODNESS I AM SO SORRY!!" You lean over to try and help the person, who you now see that was blonde, up from the floor.

"I am so sorry that happened. My name is (F/N L/N), and I recently transferred here." Cue awkward head scratch. "Ja, I'm sorry as well. My name is Ludwig." You then had a sense of daja vu when you heard that name but then came the awkward silence. "Well since you're new here, can I see your schedule and maybe see if I can help you find your way around?" You handed him your folded up schedule, "Ah, yes of course, thank you Ludwig." He took your folded paper gently and took a moment to look it over. " Well it says that your locker is 15B which is funny because that is right next to mine." 

"Oh really! well isn't that funny." You thought. " And it seems that we also have a few classes together" Ludwig says while handing back your schedule; you two accidentally brush hands and you blushed a light shade of pink, and hoped your new friend did not see. "Hey, do you think you can show me where my locker is, you know since you said it was right next to yours and all?" You say while laughing a little awkwardly. "Ja Ja, lets go it is actually not that far" On the way to the lockers you decide to make some casual yet slightly awkward conversation. "So, you sound like you have a german accent, it's german right?"

"Ja, that is correct."

"It's funny because when I was younger I used to have a friend who had a german accent named ludwig, but I lost touch with him after my parents had a ugly divorce and we had to move." You sadly said as you look at your feet.

"That sounds very horrible, yet it reminds me of someone....but I guess i'll tell you that later because here we are."

You put in the designated combination and started putting all your books and binders inside. "You know I really should not ask but...are you the Ludwig I've been looking for all this time" You say as you close the locker with hope in your eyes.

"Well, I remember having a friend who had to move away suddenly, so maybe I am." Ludwig then closed his locker and pulled out a small but memorial picture that you clearly remember giving to your friend.

"OH...MY..GOSH!" You scream while tackling him to the ground in a fierce hug. "I thought I would never see you again!" 

But in the fit of the tackle and the screaming you did not realize the awkward position you two were in. You both blushed something fierce and quickly got off eachother. 

"Ludwig..I have to tell you some...." You were then cut short when a pair of lips quickly touched yours. The kiss was quick but you felt all the emotion that came with it and with that kiss you knew that your feelings were being returned.

"you know you really do not have to say what I know you're going to say because I know that we both feel the same way" Ludwig said as he released you from the kiss and slowly intertwined your hands together.

"I guess so huh? Well then I expect alot of talking mister because I haven't seen you in ten years"

"Ja ja, (f/n) I know, but how about we get you class first."

Lets just say that today was really a blast from the past


End file.
